LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 October 2012
11:47 Have fun: http://cassiebrubaker.com/work.php 11:47 SO MUCH EPIC STUFF O_O 11:48 What? 11:48 Did you see the video Sherman? 11:49 Dowloading Unity 11:50 Downloading Unity? 11:50 WhY? 11:51 I have to go. 11:52 AFK. 11:53 Okay 11:53 11:53 ? 11:53 11:53 11:53 11:53 Yo ah guys 11:53 Wanna play MC? 11:53 11:53 yes! 11:53 server? 11:53 Okay to my server 192.168.1.123 11:54 kk 11:54 Do it? 11:54 almost 11:55 umm 11:55 nope 11:55 don't work 11:55 try 69.124.146.158:25566 11:56 not again 9.9 11:56 ok 11:56 me try 11:57 yes! 11:57 haza 11:57 you on? 12:13 WOw 12:13 12:13 12:28 um? 12:29 12:30 12:30 12:30 12:30 12:31 Okay 12:31 hi 12:31 Umm 12:31 Ya 12:31 so? 12:31 I hear him 12:31 gtg 12:31 ok 12:31 thx for a good time 12:32 Jk 12:32 oh 12:32 Im pretty suere uve heard Gangnam style 12:32 12:32 Its got over 400,000,000 hits 12:32 well how dose that plugin work 12:32 u do /npc create (name) 12:32 /u 12:32 (u) 12:33 oh 12:33 No? 12:33 /lu 12:33 (lu 12:33 lu? 12:33 12:33 There we go 12:33 oh 12:33 /lu 12:33 12:33 (firefox 12:33 12:33 (coins) 12:33 un 12:33 12:33 There 12:33 12:33 Hey. 12:34 kk...so 12:34 Hi Fett 12:34 (:P) 12:34 12:34 Don't call me Fett. 12:34 XD another one! yayhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nM2rIjjWyt4&feature=BFa&list=UUH-_hzb2ILSCo9ftVSnrCIQ 12:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nM2rIjjWyt4&feature=BFa&list=UUH-_hzb2ILSCo9ftVSnrCIQ 12:34 Call be aFe. 12:34 *a Fe. 12:34 ok 12:34 You have to pronounce the space. 12:35 (I'm joking). 12:35 sarcasm 12:35 in typing 12:35 hi white 12:36 so extra did the IP change again? 12:36 or is it just not on? 12:36 White isn't here. 12:36 oh 12:36 he left he didn't k=join 12:36 I NEED TO READ THE FINE PRINT 12:38 Why is your name so badly mispelled? 12:38 NO! DON'yt SAY thAT! 12:38 yeah 12:38 ? 12:39 Polturgighst looks better than Poltergiest 12:39 12:40 It wasn't a terrible misspelling....why wold you nthink thslgrdhdr that 12:40 12:41 "gighst"/ 12:41 SHHHH! 12:41 Pretty bad in my opinion. 12:41 But okay, bye. 12:41 don't spaek 12:41 I won't spaek. 12:41 I'll speak. 12:41 Bye. 12:41 heheh. 12:41 yeah 12:41 I type to fast 12:41 Sup. 12:42 hi 12:42 Hey. 12:42 is there a server up anyone? 12:45 12:46 12:49 12:49 anyone? 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:52 12:54 afk 01:16 EAT CHEESE 01:26 01:26 01:26 01:26 02:51 03:24 hi 03:25 OH C'MON!!! 03:28 *rage* 04:26 Hey 04:26 For those who care, 04:26 And those who don't... 04:26 I'm retiring. 04:26 I'll still be with Project B.U.I.L.D. 04:26 So I might come every now and then. 04:26 But, for the most part, I'm gone. 04:27 Just saying. G'day. 11:08 autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the decepticons 11:09 hi 11:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFtk5is3knw&feature=related 11:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DNwxYA4dJo&feature=fvwrel BOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 11:43 Hai 11:43 aNyone here? 11:44 Bai! 12:30 autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the decepticons 12:46 Hmmm. 12:46 Hello? 12:48 Lost? 12:48 Terrific? 12:48 Mythrun? 12:48 Anyone here? 12:51 Finally, someone's here. 01:29 Hello? 01:34 01:35 01:35 01:35 01:35 01:35 01:35 umm 01:36 hello people whom ar not here 01:50 hki 01:50 your the second one here in hours 01:51 besides me 01:53 HIYA! 01:53 hi 01:54 hmmm 01:55 01:55 01:55 01:56 well...what now? 01:58 autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the decepticons 01:58 wait what? 01:58 WHAT 0.0 01:58 Lost? 01:59 it dosn't say your on chat or that you have joined? 01:59 how are you here 01:59 ftvbgftyymbhi8ythgiv7gv yv,cm 744opm' ÷ 01:59 are you dead? 01:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVXO1LoqxUs 01:59 what! 02:00 how is profess here! 02:00 GTG. 02:00 two dead people 02:00 i been on chat for 2 day stright 02:00 oh 02:00 NVM 02:00 I hadn't reloaded in a while i guess 02:02 brb 02:06 02:10 02:11 bey mythrun 02:13 02:21 n 02:28 02:28 02:28 02:28 02:30 02:30 02:30 02:49 hmmm 02:49 it's become cilent 03:14 03:14 03:14 03:25 03:52 'Ello 03:53 hi 03:53 Dude guess what 03:53 what 03:53 TEKKIT! 03:53 My LUC Project is totally rockin! 03:53 so what is happening 03:53 what are you guys working on 03:53 I got Bioniclejaller workin on a new LU mod! 03:54 Music, worlds, maybe even items and stuff! And I have Prof. Brick workin on mobs! 03:54 LU mod? Bioniclejaller? Whatr the Nethe? 03:54 oh the mobs mod 03:54 I saw the pics 03:54 looks great 03:54 User_blog:HunterBlackbrick/The_LegoUni-Craft_Project 03:55 I can't wait for this mod 03:55 gonna be so rad! 03:55 Gonna have a lot to texture LOL 03:55 it is 5000 rads. and then the reacter will go into overdrive and destroy the whole galexie 03:56 Yep XD 03:56 Also, making a terraria LUC server and a MC LUC server 03:57 just a sugestion but If you install this plugin on the MC server you can show off all the mobs: http://citizensnpcs.com/ 04:00 o yeah i luv citizens! 04:00 I'd also love to help- with the project. anything you need help with? 04:00 In MC? Building LOL 04:01 04:01 right now I'm starting VF terraforming Divisions in Tekkit 04:01 Cool 04:03 I think I might pull up my server to start builin 04:03 *buildin 04:04 cool 04:04 99.137.237.88 is ip 04:04 when its up 04:05 i gotta update plugins 04:05 AAA! D: My Transformer overloaded... 04:05 there gose the floor of the factory 04:05 lol 04:06 I'm glad I kept my nucular power station a few chunks away....just in case 04:07 ooh.....Aether 1.3.2 mod 04:07 oooo 04:08 I wish that was a plugin 04:08 what happened to the creator of the mod anyway 04:08 did he die? 04:08 some people say he had a heart attack 04:09 and some say he got lazy 04:09 we'll never know 04:10 O-O 04:13 I wonder if MC will be on Wii next? they already did X-Box 04:13 04:14 04:14 04:16 04:17 lol 04:19 Stupid PEX isnt updated to 1.3.2 04:22 realy? I thought it would be 04:24 04:24 04:24 04:24 04:24 04:24 04:24 04:24 04:25 Eh, ill have to wait till its updated 04:29 Audiomod Plugin: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/38374340/audioclient.rar LU Music im MC? 04:31 04:31 04:34 04:37 04:37 04:37 04:52 05:05 \ 05:05 05:05 05:05 05:05 05:05 05:05 05:05 05:05 05:05 05:05 05:08 hello? 05:10 o srry was afk 05:10 no need to bt sry 05:11 lol 05:11 So wazup 05:11 rebuilding the terraforming factory 05:11 What server you on, id love to come help 05:11 not on a server 05:11 sry 05:11 ah 05:12 k 05:12 it's funny 05:12 I know how to be an admin and run a server and all the MC edit and stuff 05:12 but I don't know hoew to make my own server 05:13 srsly 05:13 lol 05:13 what dnt u kno how to do? 05:13 basic MC edit all comands on bukkit 05:13 I know how not to get banned 05:14 lol 05:14 I could run a tekkit if u want 05:15 I don't know how to do tekkit realy beside terraforming 05:15 so I watch Duncan 05:15 :O 05:15 Hi vector 05:15 05:15 NOM NOM NOM 05:15 Ima go play Fusion Fall. Anyone game? 05:16 05:16 hearded of irt never played it 05:16 It's almost like LU bro. 05:16 05:16 05:17 Missions, factions, and the enemies are aliens, just green instead of purple! 05:17 05:17 lag test 05:18 Aye 05:18 yeah 05:19 05:19 ANyway, goin on now. If you end up joinin add Hunt Clawzombie as a buddy 05:19 cya 05:19 bey 05:21 hi 05:22 Hello. 05:22 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/7/7f/GrumpyDarkling_MC_PromoShot.png 05:22 Isaw 05:22 so exited 05:23 Have you seen Hollis here lately? 05:24 last night 05:24 Hmmm. 05:30 test 05:35 XD *facepalm* 05:35 I just learned Nexus Naomi's name 05:36 I thought she was nexus Namio before I read her page 05:42 05:42 05:42 05:42 05:47 Namio? That's the lamest name I have ever heard. 05:47 I know 05:47 PROFFESSOR! 05:47 Hollis is here 05:47 Hi. 05:48 hi profess is looking for you 05:58 .... 05:58 06:18 hi 06:19 HIYA! 06:19 its nearly Halloween! 06:20 I'm going to be a Dalek! or at least a man in black cloths with a dalek head on with a plunger and a paint roller 06:20 06:24 welcome back 06:30 bey again 07:09 07:09 07:21 07:21 07:49 08:02 I'm home alone, does anyone think I should go grab a knife, just in case? 08:20 08:20 08:20 08:20 08:20 08:20 hello? 08:20 sry 08:20 I was away 08:30 08:43 hi 09:06 09:06 09:14 hi 09:14 i beat it 09:14 i beat white 2 09:15 ??? 09:15 pokemon white 2 imy last hit was this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFtw7qW7Vcw (ake fire punch) 09:16 oh 09:17 so... 09:37 \ 09:37 09:37 09:37 09:37 09:39 afk 09:53 09:53 09:53 09:53 09:53 09:53 09:53 09:53 10:21 10:21 10:21 10:40 10:40 10:40 10:40 10:40 10:40 10:40 10:42 long time no see rio 10:43 hey 10:43 Just seeing if Hollis was online 10:43 Modeling a haunted house for a movie! 10:43 what!?! 10:45 HERES SAT. 10:45 hello 10:45 person 10:45 SUP. 10:45 Yea, Polt. It's fun. 10:45 Gtg 10:45 Bye 10:45 kk bey 10:45 Who are you, Polt? 10:45 Never met ya before. 10:45 Mr.Varou 10:45 Are you new? 10:45 no I'm not 10:45 How long have you been here? 10:45 here scence october 2011 10:46 Ah, so you came slightly after I left. 10:46 Bye, guys. 10:46 and so your not new but old and have come back 10:46 Yep. 10:46 Cyall. 10:46 kk 10:46 bey 10:46 Bye, everyone. 10:46 welcome home and goobey 10:55 hello Mr.Myth 10:57 Hi Brigs 10:57 Hey 11:00 Hello. 11:46 Hi 2012 10 13